Jamais je ne vous oublierai
by Zabou
Summary: Résumé : One shot. Post Poudlart. Onze ans plus tard, Hermione se retrouve devant la tombe de Harry et lui raconte sa vie depuis la bataille finale, jour où il est mort.


**Disclamer** : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK ROWLING

Salut !

Voilà un nouveau one shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, laissez moi une review svp !

**Résumé **: One shot.Post Poudlart. Onze ans plus tard, Hermione se retrouve devant la tombe de Harry et lui raconte sa vie depuis la bataille finale, jour où il est mort.

**Jamais je ne vous oublierai.**

Je marche dans le parc de Poudlart et me remémore les moments que j'y ai passé. Des moments de bonheur… et des moments de tristesse.

Rien a changé et pourtant tant de choses se sont passées depuis que je l'ai quitté pour la dernière fois…. Mais ce jour là, le parc n'était pas verdoyant, joyeux, avec ce bon parfum de fleurs… non… ce jour là, le parc était rouge… rouge sang… des cris de douleur, d'effroi, de tristesse raisonnaient en tout sens et cette odeur… l'odeur âcre du sang… et au milieu de tout cela…toi… mon amour… mon mari. Tu es face à cette personne tant redoutée et notre regard se croise. Je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est la dernière fois. Tes lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort de ta bouche… mais je peux lire sur tes lèvres un « Je t'aime » … le dernier… mais cet instant restera gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Puis je sens un sort me frapper et me retourne… c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui vient de me lancer le Doloris. Un combat acharné s'engage entre nous. Soudain, j'entends un cri… ou plusieurs je ne sais pas. Je me retourne et je te vois. Tu es là, couché, sur le sol. J'attends que tu te relèves… mais je comprends… je comprends que tu ne te lèveras jamais plus. Je m'effondre et sombre dans l'inconscience. Mais avant cela, j'ai le temps de voir une autre forme par terre… ton ennemi de toujours est à tes côtés… lui non plu ne se relèvera jamais.

Aujourd'hui me voilà de retour. Onze ans…onze ans que tu n'es plus. Il s'est passé tant de choses…mais le temps n'a pas effacé ma souffrance ni tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je sais j'ai mis du temps à revenir… mais je ne pouvais pas… c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir sur ta tombe et le jour de ton enterrement, j'étais toujours inconsciente.

Aujourd'hui je suis là. Onze ans plus tard. Je marche à travers les rangées de tombes… je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un cimetière à Poudlart… mais très peu de gens y sont enterrés.

Il y a une rangée avec Salazad Serpentard et Tom Jedusor. Une autre avec Helga Poufsouffle et Cédric Diggory. Une troisième avec Rowena Serdaigle et enfin… la plus longue… composée de Goddric Gryffondor, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black et toi… Harry Potter.

Sur ta tombe sont gravés quelques mots :

_Harry James Potter (31 juillet 1980 ; 30 juin 1998)_

_Mort en se sacrifiant pour le monde en combattant le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissant._ Cette phrase a été gravée par le Ministre de la Magie. Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais détestée…toi qui n'a jamais aimé ta célébrité.

Harry, mon amour… tant de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Mais chaque détail de ton visage restera à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés en décembre… et en juin tu es mort. Cela a été très court mais ça a été les plus beaux mois de toute ma vie.

J'ai quelque chose à te dire : lorsque je suis redevenue consciente, les médicommages m'ont appris une grande nouvelle. J'attendais un enfant… notre enfant. Elle est née le 31 décembre 1997, un an jour pour jour après notre mariage. Elle s'appelle Lily… Lily Hermione Potter.

J'ai pris Ron comme parrain et Ginny comme marraine.

D'ailleurs, elle a étonnée tout le monde en devenant Ginny Weasley Malefoy. Tu avais raison, Drago avait changé lors de notre dernière année. Je crois que tu ne l'as jamais su mais ce jour là il était de notre côté… c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de Lestrange lorsque je me suis évanouie. Ils ont eu un fils… il s'appelle Harry. Le jour de sa naissance, Drago a dit qu'il voulait l'appeler comme le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire, celui a qui il devait tout. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ton ennemi dirait ça de toi !

Ron et moi vivons ensemble. Enfin nous vivons dans la même maison. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à ta mort.

Certaines personnes ont jasé derrière mon dos en disant que j'étais une femme facile et que je me cherchais quelqu'un dès la mort de mon mari… mais ils n'ont jamais compris que Ron est mon grand frère et moi sa petite sœur… tu es et tu restera toujours le seul homme que j'ai aimé.

Aujourd'hui Lily a fait son entrée à Poudlart. Elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor… comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand on sait qui est son père !

Tu sais, elle est heureuse. Je sais que tu avais peur d'avoir des enfants et de ne pas assez les aimer… tu n'avais jamais été aimé toi puisque tu ne connaissait pas tes parents. Mais Lily est heureuse. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et Ron prend son rôle de parrain très à cœur. Mais bien sûr il ne te remplacera jamais. Lily est emplie d'amour mais il lui manque l'amour de son père. Cependant elle sait que tu l'aurais aimé.

Elle me demande souvent de lui raconter ton histoire… notre histoire.

Elle ne t'a jamais connu mais elle t'aime. J'ai découvert dans sa chambre des lettres qui t'étaient destinées. Je ne les ai pas lu, cela ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'elle t'aime de tout son cœur.

Son premier mot a été pour toi. Elle l'a prononcé alors que je lui racontais le jour de notre rencontre dans le Poudlart Express en lui montrant une photo de toi. Elle a posé sa petite main de bébé sur ton visage et a dit distinctement : Papa… Tu vois elle ne t'a jamais connu mais le premier mot qu'elle a fait l'effort de prononcer a été ton nom.

Albus Dumbledore est mort et c'est Minerva Mcgonnagal qui a repris la direction de l'école. Je suis ainsi devenue le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose et directrice des Gryffondors.

Ce métier me plait vraiment et déjà hier soir j'ai dû enlever des points à ma maison et celle des Serpentards et le pire c'est que je les ai enlevés a notre fille et son meilleur ami : Harry Malefoy. Ils sont inséparables et font les quatre cent coups ensemble depuis qu'ils sont petits.

Ils se font appelés Les Rôdeurs et je pense qu'ils sont bien partis pour battre le recors de retenues des illustres Maraudeurs !

Harry… je t'aime…il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Ron a essayé de me présenter des hommes pour que je refasse ma vie mais il a abandonné. Je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mon amour. Au revoir Harry. J'attends le jour où je te rejoindrai et où nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité et en attendant j'offre tout mon amour à notre fille… qui possède tes magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes.

D'autre mots étaient maintenant gravés sur la pierre :

_A mon mari, le seul homme pour qui mon cœur bat, que j'aimerai à tout jamais._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Trente neuf ans plus tard, deux autres personnes étaient devant cette même tombe où il était maintenant gravé ces mots :

_Harry James Potter (31 juillet 1980 ; 30 juin 1998)_

_Mort en se sacrifiant pour le monde en combattant le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissant._

_A mon mari, le seul homme pour qui mon cœur bat que j'aimerai à tout jamais._

_Hermione Granger Potter (10 août 1980 : 30 juin 2048)_

_A mes parents. Les plus merveilleux qu'un enfant puisse souhaiter. Vous voilà enfin réuni pour l'éternité._

Ces mots, ils venaient d'être ajoutés par la jeune femme agenouillée devant la tombe en compagnie de son mari.

Lily Hermione Potter Malefoy et Harry Drago Melefoy.

En rentrant au château, la directrice Mrs Malefoy et le sous directeur et chef de la maison Serpentard Mr Malefoy pensaient au plus profond de leur cœur que la mission de leurs parents était accomplie : Le monde vivait en paix et les maisons s'était rapprochées, preuve de leur mariage.

Dans le silence et au creux de l'épaule de son mari, Lily murmura :

.-Merci Papa et Maman. C'est à vous que je dois mon bonheur. Jamais je ne vous oublierai. Je vous aime.

Alors ? Review svp ! lol


End file.
